dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dane
Interesting legend about Dane. Liked the small background provided about him in the games. Made a few additions to the page, about the two swords that supposedly belonged to him. The Winter Blade and Yusaris. By reasoning, using in game material, I believe that Dane obtained Yusaris later and by that time he had already abandoned the Winter Blade. This because in Awakening quest Brothers of Stone, the Statue of War says that Dane had come looking for a Dragon and asked the statue if he knew anything about it. Then left his sword as a tribute. And Yusaris' codex entry says that Dane found the blade in a Dragon's horde, meaning almost certainly that he slew the Dragon which he was searching for. *Permit me to translate, if you will. The following part of the codex states clearly that Dane struck the dragon (called Fenshal) in the eye as it slept and it woke up angry and died : "His hand found a sword. Yusaris: .. And this Dane freed from the earth and struck At the eye of the dragon, still sleeping, With a swift, terrible blow. And Fenshal woke, wroth, only to die." Codex entry: Yusaris: The Dragonslayer Just how old this guy is? Let me get this straight. He is the foster father of Hafter, who was the Alamarri hero of Second Blight. So far so good, yes? The second Blight ended at the end of Divine Age, then there was the hundred years of Towers Age. Yes? And according to the Ages page, Dane fought the werewolves in Black Age. Now, is that wrong or was he really three hundred years old? Henio0 (talk) 19:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Mabinogion Just so that we don't get into an edit war over the reference to the Mabinogion, I'd advise anyone considering removing the reference to check the legend in question. The trivia guidelines specify that a trivia entry is valid if several similar traits are present, this is certainly the case here, in fact the two stories are almost identical. Dane steals a werewolf's kill (a stag) which obligates him to swap lives with the werewolf for a year and a day. Pwyll steals the kill (a stag) of Arawn, prince of the otherworld which obligates him to swap lives with Arawn for a year and a day. The similarities are striking, and given BioWare's references to Welsh/Arthurian mythology elsewhere in the series it's all but confirmed. Regardless, the wiki requirements for trivia are certainly fulfilled.-- (talk) 22:36, February 18, 2016 (UTC) : Well, the main problem is the wikipedia page you linked to doesn't talk about this particular story at all. If you can provide one that specifically backs up your argument it would be easier for people to discuss whether it meets trivia guidelines and merits a mention. -- 00:48, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm skeptical about this. Maybe add this to a separate trivia page, where all kinds of trivia gets past the bar that is set pretty high. There are lots of "obvious" trivia that we don't add to pages, unless they've been confirmed by a dev. For example, Andraste is clearly based on Jesus, the Chantry is the Roman-Catholic church, the Divine is the Pope and Grand Cathedral is St. Peter's Basilica. But none of that made it to their pages. However, for a while the Qunari article had a line of trivia stating that the Qunari are a based on Islam of the Ottoman Empire; it is no longer there, but it was up for a long time, with a reference going back to a developer's twitt. henioo (da talk page) 02:06, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Here's a link to the legend which is one of several referred to collectively as the Mabinogion: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pwyll_Pendefig_Dyfed. The fact that there is not simply one but a grand total of four similarities between the two stories (including even a numerically identical time period - one year and one day) makes this a lot stronger than more broad, vague claims that Andraste is based on Jesus and the Qunari are based on the Ottomans - the Mabinogion influence is less obvious but far more substantiated by multiple specific similarities. It's an interesting and educational piece of trivia of the kind that enriches ones knowledge of the influences that went into crafting the Dragon Age world. And as I said before, this clearly fits the trivia criteria set out by the wiki which doesn't state that official dev statements are necessary so long as the item of trivia is substantiated by multiple close similarities (as is the case here).-- (talk) 02:58, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: What's the fourth similarity ? I can only count 3: killing the stag, swapping bodies, period of time. And I wouldn't give too much importance to the "one year and a day" thing as it's a pretty common trope in fantasy. See here. --Evamitchelle (talk) 03:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :: @Henio0 this might be a good topic for a forum discussion re:adding some kind of trivia or pop culture page to the wiki. God knows the Easter Egg articles are mostly filled with obvious non-easter eggs already. Perhaps it's time to consider something different. -- 04:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The four similarities are that: 1). They meet while hunting. 2). The prey is a stag. 3). They swap lifestyles as a result of the conflict over the prey. 4). They swap for a year and a day. The 'year and a day' aspect is indeed common, but corroborated by these four other facts it's quite obviously not a coincidence.-- (talk) 15:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC)